Would You Lie With Me? (Chasing Cars)
by idaho9
Summary: AU. Heather is the quirky dancer with the amazing blue eyes. Naya is the pretty brunette who loves music. What happens when they both attends to Stanford University and become roommates? Read at own risk, this is Heya RPF.
1. Roommates

Okay, so this is Heya, not Brittana, but it's AU. I simply chose Heya instead of Brittana because Heather and Naya's personalities matched this story better. I know that some people don't like RPFs, so I'm warning you now. You don't have to read it if you don't like it. I have big plans for this story so stay tuned

/Ida

Oh, right, the cover picture is made by www .silverfake .tumblr .com  
Thank you so much for letting me use it, you're awesome.

* * *

I turned to my mom and saw the woman struggle with her words.

"It's still a couple of days until classes starts, you could stay one more night…" she said with a hopeful voice.

"You know that I want to, but I need to go there to get everything in place before this semester."

The older woman nodded with a sad look upon her face.

"It's only a couple of hours away, Mama", I said with a soft voice, trying to reassure her that it was okay. "I am going to come back, you know."

"I know Baby, but I'm going to miss you", the older woman said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "So much."

I took a step towards my mother and slid my arms around her. I felt tears on my neck and when the older woman let go of me to look at my face I felt a pang in my chest.

"Me too…" I peeked over her shoulder and saw my little sister Nickayla and my father smile at me. "All of you guys."

"You sure you don't want me to drive you?" my dad walked up to me and sat down my guitar case - which was covered with different stickers I had got a held on through the years - on the street beside me before he pulled me out from my mothers grip, replacing his wife's arms with his own.

"Yeah…" I said, wiping away the lonely tear on my cheek. I mentally scolded myself for crying. _For God's sake Naya, you're eighteen years old. It's not like you're never going to see them again._ I spoke the sentence I had convinced myself was the truth since my father had asked me the first time. It was just a waste of time for him to drive me, since he had to drive the five hours back immediately. "It will be nice to have some time by myself. Say goodbye to Mychal for me again when he gets home from football."

"Okay. Drive carefully Naya", he said, letting me go.

I smiled at him while leaning down to kiss Nicki's nose and picked up the last one of my bags with belongings and my guitar. I walked up to my light blue cabriolet, stuffed my things in the small and almost full trunk and let out a small laugh and a quiet "I will".

* * *

When I arrived to Stanford's campus I was exhausted from the long drive with only my own thoughts as company. I was exited about going to college, but at the same time I was completely terrified. I knew nobody, and I hadn't been one of the most popular girls in high school. What if I didn't make the standards at this nice school?

I took my phone out of my small handbag in the passenger seat to text my mother and brother that I was at campus and saw that I had two new text messages.

_19:47 **From: Nate **__"Please Naya just answer me. We could do long distance, you know I would never_ _cheat on you."_

_20:31 **From: Nate **"Please…"_

I let out a deep sigh and quickly deleted the two texts. Nate and I had been together for a couple of months when I got accepted to Stanford and he got accepted to the University of Phoenix. At first I was sad about the fact that we wouldn't be able to see each other as much if we stayed together, but after a while I realized that I was pretty much over the crush I had on him a couple of months earlier. I liked him, sure, but I didn't love him. Not even close. I wasn't even sad after I broke up with him two weeks ago. Now I was just annoyed. Why didn't he just let me be? We weren't that serious anyway, our relationship had mostly been about the physical. Not that I complained. I had liked it that way. I hadn't shared anything private with him, and he hadn't shared anything private with me. That way I didn't end up hurt. I sat in my car for a couple of minutes, texting my mother and brother, before I got out, grabbed my guitar and bags and walked down the lot towards the main building.

* * *

"Damn!"

I turned around and saw my blonde childhood friend stare towards the parking lot.

"What now, Chord?" I asked with a playful annoyance in my voice, but before he got the time to answer my eyes followed where his eye's rested, and fell on a small brunette climbing out of a bright blue cabriolet. She wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top, and her hair was collected in a messy ponytail with loose strands framing in her face. Even though the casual outfit, I couldn't do anything but agree with Chord. _Damn_.

"She's totally hot", the boy said, still staring at the girl who stretched her arms up in the air before she opened her trunk and got her bags from in there.

"Hm", I said, rolling my eyes at my friend, even though that was exactly what I had thought when I saw the other girl. "I'm going to go back to my dorm now. See you tomorrow!"

"Okay. Maverick's, remember?" Chord said tearing his eyes away from the brunette who was now walking towards the main building and looked at me. Then he started to move towards the main building as well.

"Yeah yeah", I said, waving to him before I turned around, but not before taking a last glance at the brunette who was disappearing into the big building.

* * *

I turned the key in the lock and pushed the door to my new dorm room open. Finally alone again I threw my bag on the ground beside the bed closest to me and grunted annoyed when it opened and some of my stuff fell out of it because of the bad handling. I didn't do anything about it though; instead I threw myself on my bed with a long sigh.

"Long drive, huh?"

I jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and sat up, starting to look around in the dorm room. I heard a giggle from the other side of the room and saw the owner of the voice. It was dark in the dorm room, but I could see the sparkling blue eyes – that, for the record, stared right at me – clearly. _They were_ _breathtaking._

I let out a small "oh", completely taken aback by the surprise, as my eyes adjusted to the dark and I could make out the figure sitting on the bed on the other side of the room. The girl in question sat crossed legged in a pair of sweatpants and a black T-shirt, and she had her blonde hair tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head, her eyes still fixed on me. Even though the lazy outfit, she looked absolutely amazing. Something about how the few light beams from the lamp besides my bed reflected in her smooth skin, or how her sapphire blue eyes glowed in the dark made me think that this, was probably one of the more good looking persons I had ever met.

"Uhh, yeah…" I said when I realized that the blonde was waiting for me to say something. "You scared me."

The blonde giggled again. _Giggled. _People who giggled usually annoyed me, but not her. It was actually kid of cute, how her eyes squinted because of the big smile on her lips. "I'm really sorry, it wasn't my intention. I just wanted to make sure you knew I was here."

"Well, then", I said, easing up a little bit at the sound of the girls laugh. "I'm glad you did. Could have turned out really embarrassing otherwise. And I'm sorry for not noticing you, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here."

"It's okay", the blonde said and got up from her bed. She walked the few steps over to me and extended her hand. "I'm Heather."

I smiled as I took the girls hand in my own. Heather… it definitely suited the tall blonde. "And I'm Naya."

"Nice meeting you Naya", Heather flashed her teeth in a smile again as she sat down on next to me, and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"When did you get here? I thought I was here early…"

"Two days ago", Heather answered with a shrug. "My friend Chord wanted to check out the campus and make himself at home before the classes starts, and I didn't want to come here alone, so here I am."

"Chord…" I said, thinking. Wasn't that boy that had showed me the way to the dorms when I got here's name Chord? I decided to ask her and tried to remember what he looked like. It wasn't that hard, because the only thing I thought about when he had approached me was his mouth. And it was NOT because of the things he probably could do without it, except maybe fitting someone's head inside of it. But I realized the best way to go probably wasn't insulting my new roommate's friend, so I toned it down a bit. "Blonde wavy hair? Big lips?"

"Yeah! How did you know that? Wait… he totally talked to you when you got here, didn't he?"

"Umm, yeah. I must've looked pretty lost, because he came up to me and told me where the girl's dorms were."

"Geez, he's such a flirt!" Heather laughed.

"No, he did not flirt with me!"

"Really? What did he say then?"

"Well, he told me how to go to get to the dorms, and offered to show me the way. But I said no. Then he told me his name and asked for mine, and then he said that he was going to the beach tomorrow and that I should show up at the parking lot in the morning if I wanted to come with. Then he left."

"He totally flirted with you."

"No he did not!"

"Uhh, yeah I know him. He thought you looked hot." Heather teased.

"How do you know that?"

"First of all; He's one of my best friends and I've known him since I was like two months old, and second of all; he told me."

"What? When?"

"We saw you when you got out of your car." the blonde said.

"Well... it doesn't even matter. I'm not looking for a relationship or anything now anyway" I said, suddenly feeling embarrassed. _Why did I say that? God, she's going to think I'm so lame. It was just a compliment, no need to go all defensive…_

"I never said anything about that. But why?"

"I just broke up with my boyfriend a few weeks ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry" Heather said, and I could tell she now felt a little bad. I didn't want that so I quickly reassured her that it was okay.

"Don't be. I didn't even like him that much. I mean I did. But he's going to Phoenix, and I don't think I liked him enough to do long distance. But I'm not sad about it."

"Okay, that's good" Heather said and then quickly added; "that you're not sad about it! It's not good that…"

A loud ringtone came from my bag and interrupted the blonde's rambling. I reached for it and once again sighed when I read the name on the display.

"Speaking of the devil…" I muttered before standing up and accepting the call.

_"Naya?"_

There was a heavy beat in the background, which made it hard for me to hear the voice on the other line.

"What is it Nate? I really don't want to talk with you right now."

_"Please, just listen to me!"_

"No." I said as I started to slowly pace around the room.

_"Aw come on, don't be like that! Wait a minute, I'm just going to go outside."_

"Are you at a party?"

_"Yeah, it's Friday",_ he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course…" I said, feeling even more annoyed by him than ever before. If that even was possible.

"_Please, can we talk about this? You just broke up with me, why can't we even try long distance?" _I could hear that he slurred slightly since the loud music in the background was gone.

"It would never work, our relationship wasn't like that. We need the physical to work. Wait… _Are you drunk?_"

_"Does it matter? I want to be with you!"_

"Yes it does matter! It matters because you have sent me texts I haven't answered for weeks, and the one time you have courage to call me is when you are drunk! I don't want to talk with you right now, and frankly, I don't want to be with you!"

"_Naya, wait! Please! I'm so…."_

I turned my phone off and silently sat down next to the blonde again. Instead of giving her some kind of explanation I just sat there and stared at my phone, waiting for her to start the conversation. I don't even know why I felt like I needed to explain to Heather what she just heard. It was not any of her business. But she kept on staring at me quizzically. I decided to not talk about it and just continued to wait for her to say something. When she didn't I sighed again before speaking.

"Sorry 'bout that…" I said, looking up at the blonde who was staring at me with those piercing blue eyes, concerned.

"No, don't apologize", she said. Her voice didn't have that happy tone it had had a couple of minutes ago. For some reason I felt bad for it, so I just nodded and looked away from the blonde.

"Hey…" Heather said and put her hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look at her again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said; I'm not sad about it."

"It's okay if you are."

"I'm not."

"Okay." She said, dropping the subject. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "So you said Chord invited you to come to the beach with you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. He said it would be fun with a couple of more girls there, a few of his other friends were going to be there as well."

"Are you going to go with him?"

"I don't know… Are you going to be there? Since you said he was one of your best friends I mean." I asked, feeling a little hopeful. When I had gotten the invitation I didn't want to go with the boy with the big lips, but if I knew someone else there, it might be fun.

"I am" the blonde said, smiling at me. "Please come! We could ride together! That way you wont have to deal with the awkward car ride with Chord."

"Umm…" I said, about to accept the offer, but before I had the chance to do it the blonde interrupted me.

"Or maybe you want to go with him? I mean he IS kind of good looking if you're into trouty lips", she said with a smirk.

"No, no, no, no", I said, shaking my head, smiling. "I'd much rather go with you."

"Does that mean you're coming?"

"Yeah, sure", I said, nodding. "You and Chord are probably the only people here that knows my name, so a couple of more friends wouldn't hurt. And I can't make friends sitting around in this room."

"Great!" Heather said and smiled, then turned serious. "That you'd like that, that is. But for the record, I don't think making friends will be that hard for you."

I let out a confused sound and looked at Heather like she was crazy.

"What? You seem like the kind of girl who cold get popular."

In high school, I hadn't even been allowed to sit next to the popular girls at lunch. I knew it was stupid. I had friends to sit with, but I hadn't been popular. It was just a spot at the campus but the unwritten rules said I couldn't sit there. And now, this stunning blonde was saying she thought I would get popular. In college. I was chocked. I knew I had good looks, my mom had been a model, but I was a nerd. A girl with good grades and a big musical interest. I really loved music. My family had a big grand piano at our vacation residence, and I had literally slept by it every time we went there. When I was ten, my father had bought me my first guitar, so I would always be able to bring my music with me. He probably got tired of me whining about why we couldn't take the piano with us home every time they left, but the details were not important. I had found some online lessons and I taught myself the basics right away. After a couple of months I had started to take lessons. Eventually I stopped taking lessons, but I kept on playing. And ever since my little sister became old enough to ask for lullabies, I had been talked into performing to my family. It was mostly Nickayla who asked, because she apparently 'loved' when I sang to her, but Mychal and my parents encouraged me too. It hadn't been better when Mychal had found my _super top-secret_ notebook with songs I had been writing since she was fifteen years old two years ago, and made me sing them to the family. I loved my brother, but he was kind of a pain in the ass sometimes. And he was good with making threats and deals. Therefore the weekly "Friday Night Original Song" performances. I knew I could sing, but I didn't want to brag about it, so I've never sung to anyone but my family. But I loved it.

Suddenly I realized that the blonde was staring quizzically at me, and wondered for how long I spaced out. I cleared my throat, slightly embarrassed, before speaking. "What? Me? Popular? Nah, I don't think so."

Now it was Heathers turn to look confused. "Why?"

"Why would I?"

"You're hot. And you seem nice. I'm sure you'll get a lot of friends." She said as she turned around to look at my things on the floor beside the bed. "And you play the guitar?!"

I felt her cheeks heat at the blonde's forwardness and muttered a bashful 'yeah'.

"That's really cool, Naya! Maybe you could play something for me sometime? I mean if you want to."

"Maybe…" I said, looking down at my hands.

"I bet you are great!"

"Thanks…" I said, finally finding the courage to look up at Heathers face, only to see ocean blue orbs staring right into my own dark brown ones. There was a spark in the sapphire eyes, and it made it hard for me to look away from them. It was like the blondes eyes was trying to say something the mouth didn't. And they smiled, even though her lips weren't. Somehow, that comforted me, and it made me want to know so much more about Heather. What was it that made her eyes sparkle like that?

"So, tomorrow… are you on?" Heather asked.

"Sure!" I said and felt a little bit more confident, still staring into the blue eyes before me. "It will be fun."

I saw Heather's face brighten up as she stood up. "Yay! Well it's late, so I'm going to get some sleep. Breakfast on our way there?"

"Okay", I said and smiled before Heather turned around. I was sure that the blonde saw it; because when she reached her bed and turned around to face me again, she was grinning too.

"I think that you will be a great roomie," she said.

"Ditto," I chuckled while pulling out my sheets and pillow and starting to make my bed. "I like you."

"I like you too", she said, giving me one last assuring smile before throwing herself on the bed. "Goodnight Naya."

"Night."

* * *

Sooo, what do you guys think? I know that this chapter is short, they will be longer, i promise.

Please review, I want this story to be as good as possible!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Surfing and S'mores

**Hey guys**

Sorry this chapter took so long, I've had a lot going on, but I promise I will try to update more!

Thanks for the good reviews!

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a quiet humming and kept my eyes closed just listening to the sweet voice, just trying to make out the quiet words. I remembered the night before and realized that it must be my roommate who was singing.

"…_I don't quite know  
how to say  
how I feel_

_Those three words  
are said too much  
they're not enough…"_

I felt the corners of my mouth twist up slightly when I realized what song it was – one of my favorite songs a few years back - but I didn't open my eyes. Something about Heathe's – I recalled from last night – voice made me feel like home, and I had to keep myself from singing along.

_"…__If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

I let my eyelids flutter open when the voice quieted down as it sang the outro and saw my roommate stand on the other side of the room, looking at something outside the window. She looked different from last night. She had let her hair out and wore a white see-through tank top with a blue bikini top under and a pair of ripped jeans shorts that looked like they were glued on to her long, slim legs. I felt my heart beat faster against my chest, and before I realized I was actually staring at a girl because of her legs – _I mean what? Since when did I stare at girls? –_ the blonde turned around and caught my eyes. I inhaled a sharp breath and tried to look away, but just like last night I found it hard to look away from the girl in front of me. If I had thought the blonde looked really good yesterday, she looked absolutely beautiful right now. She was stunning. Not like the hot actresses that had makeup-artists to make them look nice to events. No, the blonde was absolutely breathtaking, and probably, she didn't even make an effort. But I didn't feel jealous like I normally did when I saw someone really pretty. I was just stuck in awe. The sunbeams that found their way through the window lit up her hair and made it shine like a halo around her head. Her eyes had that same spark as they had yesterday and the corners of her mouth were turned upwards into a small grin. She brought a hand to the golden locks and pulls a loose strand behind her ear, chuckling at me when I finally got my muscles to co-operate and turned away and started to stare at a non-existing stain in the roof.

"Morning, sleepyhead", she said and I could hear by the tone in her voice that she was smiling. My staring did clearly not bother her. Or she was good at masking it, not wanting any awkwardness on our first day together.

"G'morning", I said, refusing to turn my eyes away from the roof.

"You're blushing!"

"I am not!" I said and finally managed to turn around to glare at the blonde. "Ethnic people don't blush."

"Kay, if you say so", Heather said, giggling. "Slept well?"

"Umm, yeah." I had actually slept better than I had in a long time. Maybe it was that I was finally here. I had taken the first step towards what I will be doing for the next couple of years, because it sure as hell wasn't the uncomfortable bed.

"Great, 'cause it's going to be a long day today! If you're still up for it, that is."

"Up for what?" I asked. What had I agreed to do now?

"The beach? Meeting new people? Some fun?"  
"Oh, right. Yeah!" I said when I remember our conversation from last night.

"Awesome!" Heather said and walked up to a big surfing board that stood leaned against the wall. I hadn't seen it yesterday, but it probably was because it was dark in the room when I got here yesterday, and I had been too tired to take in my surroundings. The blonde gave it a small pet before talking again. "But if I were you I'd get my ass out of bed, because we should probably leave soon if we want to catch some waves before it gets crowded."

"You surf?"

"Yeah", she said and turned towards me. "When I was little, my biggest dream was to move to Hawaii and be a professional surfer. But I'm from Florida, and surfing there is a waiting game, so I stuck to dancing instead."

"You dance too? Gosh."

Heather laughed. "Well now that you know two things about me, you'll have to tell me something about yourself."

"Hmm, alright", I said and smirked. "But I'll do that later. I need to get dressed now."

"Deal!" Heather said. "Oh right, you'll have to drive, my board doesn't fit in my car."

"Then how did you get it here?"

"Chord has a big car", she just said with a shrug.

"There's no way that thing fits in my car."

"I thought you had a cab." Heather said with confusion in her eyes.

"I do, and it's super small", I said, thinking about what she just said. "Wait… how did you know I have a cab?"

The blonde smiled at her. "I saw you when you got here yesterday, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Can't you just take off the roof?"

"I guess so…"

"Yes!" Heather said, beaming. "I love cabs!"

I smiled at how absolutely adorable the blonde was as I bent down by my bag and started to look for something she could wear. I had to remember to unpack everything when we got back. It would be so much easier to find my things if I had some kind of order. Luckily I my new floral bikini right away and threw it on my bed.

Heather walked over to the bed and picked up the small piece of fabric without a word, examining it closely. After a couple of seconds she dropped the bikini again and looked down at me who held two different tops in my hands – a grey football t-shirt with a 72 printed in bold numbers, and a bright blue knotted shirt – not sure which one to pick.

"You should totally go with the blue one", Heather said with a firm nod.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! It will go well with those shorts!" she said, motioning at the jeans shorts I quickly had slipped on while the blonde was looking at my bikini.

"Well then…" I said and pulled my bikini top under the big t-shirt I had slept in and pulled off the latter when I had secured the clasp at my back. "The blue one it is!"

I could feel the blonde's eyes burn trails up and down my body so I quickly pulled on the shirt. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable with my body, but something with the other girl's eyes on me made my stomach flutter. At last I wasn't the only one who stared. I purposely tied the knot a little bit higher than usual, above my belly button so a bit of my toned stomach showed. I had started taking spinning class with my friend Madison before the summer, so I was in good shape. I mentally high fived myself for coming up with that idea, even though it sucked to go to the class sometimes. But hey, what wouldn't you do to lo look good? It was easier to make an impression like that.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked, nodding towards the door, and Heather grabbed her surfing board with a big smile and walked through the small dorm. Suddenly she stopped. She turned around and almost knocked me over with the board with the sudden spin.

"You should bring your guitar!"

"Woah, take it easy with that thing", I said while trying to regain my balance.

"Sorry! But seriously though, you should! Chord is bringing food and drinks for tonight and it wont be a real beach party without live music!"

"I don't know…"

"Aww come on", the blonde said with a pout. "If you don't want to play someone else might. Chord knows how to play, but he left his guitar at home. Pleeeeease!"

"Okay, okay", I said, surprised at how little it took for the blonde to change my mind. I never gave in like this. "But I will only play if anyone asks me to."

Heather nodded with a content smile and turned back, facing the door again.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

A short stop at a small coffee shop for breakfast we were on our way to Maverick's in my bright blue cab with my guitar and Heather's surfing board in the backseat, carefully fastened so they wouldn't blow away in the strong speed wind.

"This is so awesome!" Heather said with a huge grin, trying to brush her hair out of her face. "I've always wanted a cab!"

I smiled at her and admitted that it was. I felt the sun in her face and the wind in my hair, and it was such a pleasant feeling.

"So…" the blonde began and turned to look at me. "You said that you would tell me stuff about yourself. How about we play 20 questions? But you will have to say two facts about yourself first, so we're even."

"Okay, sure!" I said and thought a second about what I should tell the blonde, and settled for some basic stuff. "I'm from Valencia…"

"You're from Spain?!"

"No", I laughed. "Los Angeles."

"Ahhh, so close", Heather said with a wink, which made me laugh again. "Okay but that's no fun, tell me something good!"

"Umm, alright…" I said and tried to come up with something more exiting. "I almost didn't graduate!"

"What?! Why?"

"I took computer applications as an elective, and it was sooooo boring! It was just like, I don't know, an hour of nothing. The teacher was extremely slow, she made us go on like excel and word and she would be like; 'now press… tab'." I said the last part with an annoying voice, and it elicited a snort from the blonde. "I just never went to the class, so I got called in to the principal's office and was told that I wouldn't be able to walk at my graduation because of my absence. I wasn't even failing the class! That's how easy it was! But I have awesome acting skills so I just sat there and sobbed until they let me do some extra credit classes and I ended up walking…"

Heather threw her head back, laughing. "And you still got in to Stanford? Impressive, I must say", she said between her giggles.

"I got accepted before the 'big talk'."

"That's hilarious!"

I smiled at the blonde before returning my eyes to the road.

"It's your turn to ask now." Heather said while taking a big sip of coffee from my cup that sat in the cup holder, since she had finished hers immediately. I didn't bother to scold her for it though. I almost finished it anyway.

"Uhh, okay. You said you're a dancer, right", I said, waiting for the blonde to nod before I continued. "What type of dance do you do?"

"Well, I do everything. When I was younger I trained ballet, later on I took contemporary, tap, hip-hop, street jazz and jazz funk. But my favorite is probably hip-hop. Or jazz funk." she said while counting the dance types on her fingers while she listed them.

"Wow, that's a lot!" I said, genuinely impressed by the blonde. I wished that I could dance; it was such a cool thing to do.

"Yeah, well, it's my sport. And I love it! My mom said I started dancing when I was one, but I think that's a lie…"

"When did you start then?"

"Probably when I was like three. But she says I've been dancing since I learned to walk."

I chuckled. "Shaking it since the late 80's", I said, winking at the blonde who laughed with me. It was nice, just sitting in the car with Heather, talking and laughing. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this comfortable around someone I just met. Most likely never. It just felt like me and the blonde clicked. Heather was funny and nice, and I liked her.

* * *

We spent the majority of the fifty-minute car ride just talking and exchanging stories about ourselves, and before we knew it, we rolled up at the beach's parking lot. I chuckled at the blonde who was basically jumping in her seat, humming and dancing along to a song on the radio I never heard. I turned down the volume a bit after I stopped the engine and earned a pout from Heather. Suddenly I remember all of the new people I was going to meet, and started to feel nervous. I really wanted them to like me. The blonde's pout was quickly replaced by a comforting smile when she looked at me and saw the anxious look in my eyes. It was a smile full of understanding, and it was actually comforting me.

"You don't have to worry, they're going to love you", she said.

"I'm not worried…" I mumbled, feeling like I had to defend myself. Was I really that easy to read?

"It's okay, Naya", Heather said, still looking at me with reassurance in her eyes. "I would have been nervous too, meeting all of these people for the first time. But I assure you; they're all really nice. And I think that you will like them."

"Are you sure?"

"100% sure!"

"Okay…" I said, feeling less nervous after Heathers words. "So how many people will be there?"

"Umm, I'm not sure… You and I and Chord", she said, starting to count the people on her fingers. "And I think Chords roommate Cory will be there. If Cory's there, his friend Darren will be there too, and maybe his roommate Kevin will come with him. And Cory's girlfriend Lea will probably be there. I think Chord invited this girl Becca as well, but I'm not sure. I have only met most of them once, but they seem great. There will probably be a lot more people. I'm not even sure I know everyone… Anyway, you have nothing to worry about." She smiled at me and I smiled back before the blonde unbuckled herself and opened the door.

"Wait!" I said, suddenly feeling insecure again. Heather turned back around to look at me, and I continued talking in a smaller voice than I had wanted to. "Aren't you going to be with me?"

"Yeah of course!" she said, placing the aviators she had worn the entire car ride on the top of her head and turned to look at me with a smile. "But as hot as we look in this awesome car, I want to get my surfing on. Come on!"

* * *

"I can't believe you brought your board here!" a voice from behind us said. Both me and Heather, who sat on her surfing board, waiting for everyone else to arrive, whipped our heads around and Heather immediately stood up when she saw who had spoken to her. I watched her run towards the shorthaired blonde and throw her arms around her neck as I silently remained seated, not sure how to act.

"Dianna!" Heather squealed, and the other girl just laughed and returned the hug. After a few seconds she loosened the grip around Heather's waist and peeled back to look at her.

"I've missed you too, Hemo", she said and earned a chuckle from the blonde. Now that they weren't molded together in a bone-crushing hug, I stood up and started to walk towards the two. I smiled lightly at the shorthaired blonde when I came closer and she smiled back at me with a puzzled look. It didn't go unnoticed by Heather, who turned around. A big smile was already on her face, and it didn't falter when she saw me. She reached out her hand, caught my own with it and tugged me towards herself, almost like she thought I wouldn't dare to come close to the other girl if she didn't. She was probably right.

"I almost forgot", she started. She still had that toothy grin on her face. "Dianna, this is Naya. She's my roommate!"

Heather looked at us expectantly and Dianna held out her right hand for me to take it. I reached out my hand and felt a little disappointed when I felt Heather release my left hand the instant I took Dianna's hand. I quickly shrugged off the feeling and responded to Dianna's 'nice to meet you'.

"I don't think Heather mentioned someone named Dianna…" I said and looked at my roommate.

"No, I didn't", she answered, and her smile changed into a look of confusion as she turned to Dianna. "What are you doing here? And where have you been? I haven't heard from you since you came home to Scottsdale for Christmas! Aren't you supposed to be at NYU? The semester starts in two days!"

"Umm, yeah… about that", Dianna started and bit her lip nervously. "I didn't tell you this when I saw you back home, but I kind of quit college."

_"__What?"_ Heather exclaimed. "When?"

"After a month. NYU just wasn't my thing. I took a gap year instead, worked in New York while writing."

"Wow… Why didn't you tell me?" I couldn't exactly read the look on Heather's face. I could see that she was exited about the news. She must have known this was something the girl wanted to do. They seemed really close, judging by the happy look on their faces when Dianna had showed up. But at the same time Heather looked a little hurt. She must've thought this was something the other girl would've told her.

"I don't know, I was kind of embarrassed about it, everyone was so happy for me when I got in, I wanted it to work out, but it didn't. I didn't like the teachers and my roommate was a total bitch. I just had enough of it."

"Did you do the right decision? Did you have a good year?" Heather asked. There was nothing else in her voice but pure curiousness.

"Yes. Yes it was definitely the right choice." Dianna answered with a small smile, and one crept up on Heather's face as well.

"Then, I'm happy for you!" she said as she brought the girl in for another hug.

"Thanks Hemo."

"But you still haven't told me what you're doing here. And don't tell me it's because of Trouty, because I don't want him to be as full of himself as he was the last time you said that", she joked. Dianna had pulled out from the hug, but Heather still grasped her forearms, keeping them close to each other. I secretly wished that Heather and I would become as close as these two were when I silently stood next too them, listening to their conversation. They seemed so at ease in each other's company. It was something I never had with my own friends back in high school. I didn't have a 'best friend'; I just had a bunch of close friends. My best friend was probably my brother. Not that I would ever admit that to him, but he was really cool. He was only three years younger than me, so we had always had a tight friendship. When I was younger, he was the only one able cheer me up when I was sad, and even though I was the oldest sibling, he had always been protective of me and taken care of me and Nicky.

"You haven't figured that out yet? Why do you think I'm here? I'm still going to college, it was just a gap year", Dianna said with a coy smile.

"Wait, what?" Heather said as she thought about what Dianna had said. Dianna nodded slowly and Heather looked at her with excitement and disbelief in her eyes. "NO WAY!"

Heather wrapped the shorter girl in a third hug and this time she lifted her up in the air as she spun around.

"Yes way", Dianna laughed when Heather had put her down on her feet. Heather started to laugh with her and that made me chuckle lightly too as I stood next to them, still feeling a little bit unsure about what to do. I didn't want to intrude in their conversation, but there was no one else I knew at the beach, Heather and I had been the first people to arrive. I felt Heather grab my hand again and pulled me close to her. She let go of my hand and put one of her arms around me, one of her arms around Dianna and forced us into a group hug.

"We're going to have so much fun!" she said and I chuckled, completely forgetting about the uneasiness I had felt only a few moments ago.

"You're really going to Stanford?" Heather asked again when we had pulled out from the tight embrace and I could hear by the way she said it that se still was a little doubtful, despite the big smile on her face

"I really am", Dianna said and smiled. "I applied when I heard that you and Chord got in. Can't let little Hemo screw up." There it was again. Hemo. It must be her nickname. I made a note in my head to ask Heather about that later.

"Hey! I'm taller than you, you know!" Heather said and playfully pushed her shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right, I probably shouldn't mess with you. You seem like you're in really good shape!" she said and poked Heather in her stomach. "Yep. Really good shape."

"Oh shut up!" Heather said with a bashful smile.

"What? You are!"

Heather looked at me and rolled her eyes at her friend. "Yeah, well, I have to be."

"Oh, right. Your mom told me about that when I paid my parents a visit this summer. Seriously, how come you didn't tell me about it? It's a really big deal!"

"I barely told anyone. Just my dance friends and close friends from school. I didn't want to brag about it, you know. Besides, I hadn't heard from you since Christmas."

"What's a big deal?" I said, still not wanting to intrude, but I was too curious to leave it be.

Heather looked at from Dianna to me, and the back to Dianna.

"Umm…" she started.

"Oh, come on Hemo! You two are going to be best buddies in a heartbeat. And don't question me, I have known you my whole life, I know when you like someone. There's no reason not to tell her", Dianna said, smirking. I couldn't help but feeling a little flustered, hearing her words. Was it true? I really hoped so, because I felt a need to become friends with Heather. Maybe she felt the same way?

"Okay, I suppose you're right…" she said.

_About what? Right about telling me, or right about liking me?_

"Remember I told you I am a dancer?" she asked and I nodded. "Oh God this is embarrassing…"

"Nooooo", Dianna said. "It is not embarrassing, it is something to be proud of."

"Fine. I got a job as a background dancer and did a small promotional tour for a song this summer", Heather said and looked down at her feet as we started to walk back to the spot we had occupied earlier. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked, so full of uncertainty

"Really? That's amazing! But I'm not even surprised with all of those dance types you said you did in the car."

"Yeah, well how about you tell her the exiting part?" Dianna smirked and earned a dark look from her friend.

_"__Itwasthesingleladiespromotour"_, she said under her breath. I just looked at her with big eyes, wondering if had got that right. It was a big possibility I hadn't because of how fast she said it.

"What? I couldn't quite make that out", Dianna said, still wearing that playful smirk.

"You are so annoying right now", Heather said, but she was smiling now. "I danced behind Beyoncé for her Single Ladies promo tour."

"Oh gosh…" I managed to say, still chocked about the fact. "That is really amazing. I had a feeling you were good! Congrats!"

"Thanks", Heather said, giving me a bashful smile.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" Dianna said and laughed, just earning another dark look from Heather.

"Well, I want to surf now, so why don't you two get to know each other until everyone else arrives?"

* * *

I had no idea how Heather managed to convince me, but here I was, 30 meters from the shore, sitting on Chord's surfing board with Heather beside me on her own.

I had spent about thirty minutes talking with Dianna when Chord and his friends Cory, Kevin, Darren and Lea; who apparently was Dianna's new roommate showed up. Heather had been right earlier, I believed Dianna and I were going to have really fun together. She was really nice, and she told me a lot about herself and Heather as well. We talked about everything, from our childhood to her year as a writer in New York. Since I was taking writing as a major as well, we had a really interesting conversation, and I could tell that we were going to get along just fine. When Chord and Dianna had introduced me to the others Heather came back, and only one pout from the blonde dancer later, I was handed Chord's board as she went through some basic stuff I needed to know before going out into the water.

"I can't do this!" I said, but Heather just giggled.

"Come on Naya! It's not that hard, you did the exact same thing just a couple of minutes ago."

"Yeah, well, that was on the beach, not in the water. I'm going to wipe out!"

"If you do, I'll save you."

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise", she said with a chuckle. "Besides, I don't think it's deep enough to drown here."

"Ha-ha, really funny", I said, but smiled with her. "I've never done this before, so don't be mean. Plus I think I was born without balance."

"Oh, I'm just kidding with you. But you have to try now, my feet are getting cold."

"Okay…" I said, and started to look for a wave that wasn't too big.

"There! That one!" Heather said, pointing at a wave 20 meters from us, and I gave her a small nod before starting to crawl against the beach. I heard her yell some encouraging words before the wave was getting close enough and suddenly she yelled 'NOW'. I did exactly as Chord and Heather had instructed me to do, but before I got on my feet I felt the board slip away under me, and seconds later I was deep under water. Before my mind registered what was going on, I felt a couple of hands grab my waist and suddenly my head was above the water again. I coughed a couple of times before opening my eyes. Only a few centimeters from my face were those stunning blue eyes, staring right into mine, and I felt a strange twinge in the lower part of my stomach. She was so close I could feel her warm breath on my cheek, and I felt a weird tingle where her hands still gripped my waist. I looked deep down into her eyes for what felt like an eternity, but suddenly she averted hers and glanced towards the beach where some more of her friends had showed up. She let out a small laugh as she reached for my board and motioned for me to get up. She got up on her own board before she turned to me again.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a small smile.

"I'm fine", I said and returned her smile, still feeling all tingly and very confused. "But I'm not sure this surfing thing is for me."

She laughed again and I eased up a bit.

"You want to go back and say hi to everyone?"

"Yeah, let's do that", I said, and we started to crawl back to shore.

* * *

It turned out it was some other people coming besides the ones I told Naya about. We were a total of fifteen people, and just as I told Naya, even I didn't know everyone. When we got back to shore after Naya's _horrible_ attempt at surfing Cory's friend Mark, whom I had met once before, had showed up, and he had brought a few friends, as in Becca, her friend Melissa, Melissa's boyfriend Blake and his friend Jacob. Jacob's friends Samuel and Damian came with them as well.

We had spent the entire day at the beach, swimming, surfing, playing beach volley and just relaxing, and it was sunset soon. I sat down in the still warm sand and looked out over the water. I found myself gazing towards the edge of the water where Naya and Mark walked. I felt a pang in my stomach when her head was thrown back in laughter but I shrugged off the feeling. Naya and I had spent nearly the whole day together, both alone and in the company of others, mostly Di, Chord, Cory, Kevin and Mark. I had noticed the way Mark looked at her all day. It was the same look Chord had in his eyes when he saw her the first time last night. He seemed to have forgotten everything about her now though, all of his attention was on Dianna. I swear, that boy has had the biggest crush on my neighbor since the first time he met her when he was over at my house when he was six.

Anyway, I didn't like the way Mark looked at Naya. Honestly I didn't like Mark that much at all. It was just something about him that rubbed me the wrong way. And I'd felt something strange around Naya since that thing happened when we surfed. I don't really know what happened. Suddenly our faces were like super close, and I had this weird urge to kiss her. I didn't though. First of all, it would have been super awkward afterwards. Second of all, she was a _girl._ I didn't like _girls_. But Naya, I liked. It was weird that I felt a need to be close to someone like that. She was really nice, and I felt like I'd got to know her much better only today. She wasn't as shy as I thought she was going to be, and I could tell that all of my friends liked her as well. I didn't know why I got that feeling like we were going to be good friends, but I decided not to dwell on it, and took in the beautiful surroundings, thinking about everything ahead of me instead. Suddenly someone walked up behind me and interrupted my thoughts.

"Here you go", I heard Dianna's voice say as she put a plaid over my shoulders and slumped down next to me. "She can take care of herself, Hemo. She's smart, she won't do anything with him."

"What do you mean?" I said, realizing I still stared at Naya and Mark and quickly looked at Dianna.

"You've been shooting glares at Mark all day. You're not as discreet as you think you are."

I huffed. "I don't like him, that's all."

"And why is that?"

"I…" I trailed off and my eyes darted back to Naya and the way the wind played with her long, dark, hair. "I don't know."

"Okay. Well, he does seem like a douchebag", Dianna said and put her head on my shoulder. I smiled as I put my arm around her and leaned into her small figure. "It is really beautiful here, Hemo."

"Yeah, it is."

"And the sun sets soon."

"It will be so pretty."

"Mhm…" Dianna hummed before she let out a small laugh. "Do you remember when your mom let us stay up to watch the sunset from that small hill by our school?"

I chuckled and closed my eyes at the memory. "And we had a picnic."

"Yeah. How old were we? Eight? My mom baked a cake for us that we brought and we had all of that lemonade…"

"And don't forget my goldfish", I added and chuckled again.

Dianna laughed. "Seriously Hemo, you were obsessed with those! You ate them all the time. It's a wonder you were so skinny."

"Well that hasn't changed. They are still _so_ good!"

"Too bad we fell asleep right before the sunset", Dianna sighed, but then laughed again.

"I thought it was nice anyway."  
"Yeah, it was."

We sat quiet for a couple of minutes, and I kept my eyes closed. It felt nice to just sit and talk with Dianna again. It had been too long since the last time.

"I missed you, Hemo", she suddenly said, and I instinctively pulled her closer to me. "A lot."  
I sighed, but kept my eyes closed. I wouldn't be able to look at her face anyway, it was pressed into my neck. "I missed you too, Di."

Suddenly I heard a distinct laugh and I opened my eyes and saw Naya and Mark walking towards us.

"Hey, Naya!" Dianna said and she waved at us and ran the last meters before she slumped down next to me. I smiled at her before shooting a glare at Mark who stood up next to Dianna. _Why did he have to be here?_ I really didn't like him, and that said something, because I liked everyone. Well almost everyone apparently. Dianna noticed my glare and smiled knowingly before turning to him. "Mark."

"Hey gals, what's up?" he said with a smile he probably classed as charming. _Gals? Who says that?_

"Oh, we were just talking. But I'm going to see if we can start a bonfire somewhere. It will be dark soon", Dianna said and stood up and turned towards Mark and pulled a loose strand behind her ear. "Maybe you could help?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure", Mark said.

"Great!" she said with a big smile. Not her real smile though, one of her fake ones. Not the toothy grin she had on her lips when she _really_ smiled, and I had to fight a laugh.

Dianna walked past Mark and he turned around just to turn back and look at Naya. "Are you guys coming?"

I turned to Naya and was about to ask her if she wanted to go, but before I could say anything I noticed how close we were sitting, and her big, brown eyes stared right into mine, and I felt my mouth go dry. I was unable to form words, because all of my focus was on her eyes. I didn't know if it had been seconds or minutes, but suddenly she shook her head and made me look back at Mark who were just staring at us quizzically.

"No, I'd rather stay here with Heather", I heard Naya say, but my brain was replaying what just happened so I wasn't paying attention.

I saw Mark turning around and walking towards the spot where we had all of our things and that brought me back to reality.

"You'd rather be with me?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, why?" Naya said with a smile, which slowly faded and was replaced with a frown. "I should've asked if you wanted to stay with me too, right?"

"NO!" I exclaimed, and quickly put my hand over my mouth in embarrassment. "I mean… No. It's just… I thought you liked him, that's all."

"Nah, he's good looking and all, but he's kind of a douche. I mean, I guess he was better when we were alone, but… nah. Besides, I told you I don't want to get into anything like that now."

I chuckled. "Yeah. I don't know if I like him that much. He rubs me the wrong way."

"I get what you mean. But he was kind of nice to me."

"That's just because he thinks you're hot."

"What?" Naya laughed. "I still don't get that."

"Get what?"

"Why you think I will be popular and that I'm good looking and all. I just… I'm not used to all of that", she said and glanced down at her lap.

"Why not?" I asked, honestly confused about what she just said. I only said those things because I thought it was obvious.

"I…" she started. I could see her big brown eyes look shyly into mine through the curtain of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "I was never the popular or pretty girl in high school. I mean I had friends. I wasn't bullied or anything. But I was just like any other girl, nothing special. And now you say all of these nice things, and… I don't know. It feels weird."

"Well, then they missed out on something", I said with a reassuring smile. "I really think you are great Naya. I had a lot of fun today."

"You really think so?" she said, still looking shy. It was weird that she hadn't been popular. She was one of the most good looking people I'd ever met, and she was really funny and nice.

"Of course I think so!"

"Thanks", she said with a shy smile, and I smiled back. "I think you're pretty awesome as well."

I laughed and leaned my head on her shoulder, hoping she wouldn't think it was weird. "Yeah? Well then we were lucky when they made us roommates."

"We were. I think God laid a hand. Or fate or something." She put her arm around my waist. "Do you believe in fate?"

"I don't know", I said after I thought about it for a second. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. I think fate is stronger than love."

"You do? But love is really strong."

"I do! If two people are destined to be together, they will end up together. It's fate."

"So you say fate is needed before you can have love?"

"Yeah! Like if you never meet someone you can't fall in love with them."

"I guess that makes sense", I said and laughed.

"Don't laugh at me! It does make sense", she said and pinched my side.

"Ouch!" I laughed. "Of course! Whatever you say!"  
She huffed, but I could hear that she was smiling when she talked.

"I think it's romantic."

"It is", I said as I leaned further into her and watched the sun go down.

"Why do they call you Hemo?" Naya asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I've been called that my entire life, why?" I laughed.

"Just wondered, both Dianna and Chord says it all the time. Where does it come from?"

"It's the two first letters in my first and last name. Heather Morris. Hemo", I said and smiled when Naya sighed at herself for not realizing that. "I think it was Dianna who came up with it. She thought Heather was too long, and Heath sounds like a boy name."

"Yeah, Hemo sounds perfect to me."

"It is! I didn't like it first, but I don't know, everyone started to call me that, and when it stuck, I started to like it."

"Can I call you Hemo?"

"I don't know? Do you think you can handle it?" I said with a playful voice.

"Guess we will have to find out", Naya said and laughed.

"Guess so", I said. "Do you have any nicknames?"

"Umm, not really. Naya is so short, so my friends always stuck to that. But when my sister was little, she wasn't a big speaker. She always cut the words short, so I've always been Nay for her. My mom and brother call me that as well."

"I like Nay", I said with a smile, even though she couldn't see it. "Can I call you that?"

"Yeah", she said with a soft voice, and I couldn't stop my smile from growing bigger.

"Hemo and Nay", I said. "It sounds good."

"It sounds great."

* * *

"Heather! Naya!" I heard someone call out, and I turned around in Naya's grip to see who it was. The sun had just set, and I could feel the cold air hit my side when I straightened up, pulling away from Naya's body. I could feel her arm brush against mine when she turned around as well though, and it immediately felt a little less cold.

"Hey Kevin!" she said with a big smile. I understood her. Kevin was a really nice guy, and Naya and him had talked a lot during the day. He was the total opposite of Mark. Not only because he was humble and friendly, but he was also hilarious. I liked him from the first time I met him last week.

"We got a bonfire going, so do you want something? Cory is making s'mores", he said and pointed in the direction of the others. Just like he said, everyone else was gathered around a big bonfire.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. It had been ages since I had s'mores, and what can I say. No one says no to that. Naya and I stood up and walked back to the bonfire with Kevin, chatting and laughing at his comments. Right before we were going to sit down next to the others I remembered something and put my hand on Naya's arm.

"Where are your car keys?"

"Umm, in my bag. Why?" she said and pointed towards the spot where we had put all of our things.

"Okay, I need something", I said and went over to her bag and tried to find the key. After a while I did, and walked past Naya who still hadn't sat down before heading towards the parking lot. "It will only take a minute, I promise. Go sit down by Di and Chord."

"Okay. Hurry."

"I will", I said and turned around and walked to the parking lot.

As I promised, it didn't take me long to get what I wanted from Naya's car, and when I got back to the bonfire I got exactly the reaction I wanted from everyone. Well almost everyone. Lea squealed, Cory, Mark and Chord said 'YES', Dianna and Melissa laughed and others just smiled at me. But Naya looked terrified. I sat down in between her and Chord and put my hand on the small of her back, which seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Whose guitar is that?" Chord asked with a big smile while he looked at the instrument in my hand. "This thing is _beautiful_! A real Martin! God!"

"It's Naya's", I said and looked at her. She gave Chord a small smile.

"Do you play?" Chord asked and looked at Naya with hopeful eyes.

"Uhh, yeah, I do. But not really in front of other people…" she said and her eyes darted around at everybody who looked at her with expectant eyes.

"Well, I can start off with something, and then you can play something if you feel like it", Chord said with a friendly smile, and I could feel Naya relax next to me. I couldn't help but smile at Chord's sweetness, but it wasn't like I was surprised. That's just the kind of guy he is. It's one of the reasons he is so important to me. He always puts other people first, even though he likes to think he is really badass. I handed over the guitar to him, but his smile was replaced by a frown the instant he sat it down on his knee. "Oh, crap. You're a leftie! Sorry, but there's no way I can play on this."

"What?! No music?" Lea said from next to Chord with a pout, and that made everyone else throw out disappointed words as well. I turned to Naya who looked around at our friends with uncertainty in her eyes and put my hand on her knee.

"Please Nay", I said, and smiled a little at how the nickname rolled off my tongue so easily. Naya's eyebrows quirked up a little as well at the use of the name, but even though her eyes smiled now, she still looked scared. "I have a feeling you are great, and if someone doesn't play, Lea will be a pain in the ass the rest of the night."

"I don't know…" she said, but I saw the hint of a smile, and I decided to push her a little bit more, putting on my best pout.

"Please Nay…"

"Okay! Fine!" she said and laughed while Chord handed over the guitar. "But just because your pout is irresistible."

"That is true! You can't say no to her!" Dianna said and everyone laughed.

"Okay, so what do you want me to play?" Naya said after the laughter died out.

"Play something you like, and we'll join in if we know it", Melissa said with a big smile.

"Wait, you want me to sing too?" Naya said, and I was afraid that she would back out when everybody said yes, but she just shook her head in an _I can't believe I'm doing this _way. "There's got to be a first time sometime."

She put a capo on her guitar and started to strum carefully, and I have to admit, I was super exited. I couldn't wait to hear what her voice sounded like, and if she was good with the guitar. I had a feeling she was. She had told me she started playing when she was very little in the car this morning, so she couldn't be bad.

"So this is an Amy Winehouse song. Promise to sing along if you know it!" she said and then starts to strum harder so the sound of the guitar took over everything else. I felt my eyes wander over her face, from her still anxiously darting eyes to her plump lips and the tip of her tongue that poked out in between them in concentration. Her right hand moved and tapped the strings in a skilled way, and her left hand performed the strumming pattern so easy it looked like it could do it even if it wasn't attached to her body. I was completely mesmerized by her, but that was before she started to sing.

_"__Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water_

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture…"_

It was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my whole life. The light from the bonfire lit up her face and made her dark hair shine around her face. She squeezed her eyes shut while she was singing and her voice was so good. It was raspy in a way I hadn't heard when she talked, but still so clean, and God, she was beautiful.

I heard Darren and some of the girls join in, but I couldn't care less. I knew this song. I did. But if I sung, then I would hear less of her voice, and that was something I didn't want to do. I just sat there and listened to Naya sing, and when the song ended, they sung another one, and then one more, and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

* * *

So what do you think? Am I moving too fast with their relationship or is it good? Please review, I want to hear your thoughts!


End file.
